Blue Goes to the Beach
Blue Goes to the Beach is the 8th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Steve (North America) *Blue *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel (non-speaking) *Pail (non-speaking) *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Magenta *Freddy *Starfish *Octopus *Seahorse *Fish Summary Steve and Blue spend the day at the beach. Recap Steve and Blue are going to the beach and while we are there, we decide what clothes would be most appropriate to wear to the beach and experiment with physics in a game of sink & float with Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper. Then, we help sea creatures find their way back to the playground by matching their shapes with the coral reef under the sea. Blue decides to go on a picnic. Trivia *This episode uses the same Starfish from What Does Blue Need? and Blue Wants to Play a Song Game. *The pool used in this episode is later seen in Pool Party. *When Steve is searching for Blue, there's music playing in the background that might be parody of music from the movie Jaws. * This is the first time in which Steve was on the right side at the end of the Mail Time Song. * This is the first appearance of the modern telephone pick up sound effect. This sound effect has been heard in some episodes from this season and later seasons until Season 5's Blue's First Holiday. *This is the first episode since Mailbox's Birthday where Steve explains what would happen before the correct answer was given. *This is the last episode to use Steve's alternate hair from Snack Time in most scenes. It will now only be used in scenes where Steve gets his notebook and during the So Long Song starting in the next episode Pretend Time. It will also only be used during the Mailtime song in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!, What Does Blue Want to Make? and What is Blue Afraid Of?. *The Mail Time footage in this episode was later used in Blue Wants to Play a Song Game!, What Does Blue Want to Make? and What is Blue Afraid Of?. *Joe did the same basket from Can You Help?. *This is the only episode with fish in the Nick Jr. logo at the end of the US version where the first clue is not found in the kitchen. *This is the first time of line called "It's a Clue!". *This is also the first time Dave Palmer was credited as the animation director. *When Blue goes to appear with Steve during the So Long Song, her swimsuit wasn't on. Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Basket Beach.png|Basket Picnic Blanket.png|Blanket MAIL!! 1.jpg Mail Season 1 Blue's Goes To The Beach.gif Sandwich.png|Sandwich Fish.png Sandwich2.png Basket3.png Watch Episode http://kisscartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-01-Episode-008-Blue-Goes-to-the-Beach?id=28969 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue After Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper